Once Upon A Time In New York City
by these-words-are-my-own
Summary: Set in between Feud and Guilty Pleasures, Blaine travels to New York to spend a romantic weekend with Kurt and the pair get a glimpse of what their future together in NYC will look like. Part of my Little Talks 'verse (although it is not really necessary to have read it first - all you need to know is Blaine never cheated and Kurt and Blaine are still dating).
1. Friday

Disclaimer: No matter how many times I say it, it ain't ever gonna change - I own nothing.

This fic is set almost immediately after Feud ends in my Little Talks 'verse (although for people who haven't read it, like I said in the summary, it's not completely necessarily to have read it to read this fic with the exception of one or two little parts). I've had the idea for a little filler fic in my Little Talks verse for a while where Blaine spends a weekend in New York with Kurt, it was simply a question of finding the right time to slot it in. Eventually, I figured in between Feud and Guilty Pleasures seemed like the perfect place for it to fit. Also, I originally had this planned as a short filler fic, but after I mapped it out I realised that it was going to be quite a bit longer than expected - several chapters at least, with each chapter spanning a day (or half a day each - I haven't really decided yet). And thus we begin with Friday...

Oh, and remember, reviews are always encouraged and very welcome!

* * *

Blaine stood under the spray of the locker room shower and rolled his shoulders, groaning loudly as his tense muscles protested. His first practice as Cheerio co-captain had been brutal, and he strongly suspected it had been some sort of punishment from Coach Sylvester for him abandoning them in the first place. His shoulders and back ached, and he really wanted to go home and soak in a warm bath before curling up in bed, but he had to be at the airport soon so relaxing would have to wait.

Blaine winced at the thought of being stuck in a cramped aeroplane seat. Oh yeah, by the end of the day, he was going to be in more pain than he was now, he just knew it.

He wished he could stay under the hot water for longer but unfortunately he knew if he procrastinated for much longer there would be a chance that he would miss his flight, and there was no way he was going to miss out on seeing Kurt _again_.

Blaine grinned in excitement at the thought of seeing his boyfriend. Seeing each other only once a month was hard, but it certainly was better than nothing – there was no way he was going to be stupid enough to give Kurt up again. That break that they had earlier in the year was the hardest thing he had ever done and he was not willing to have a repeat. If once a month was all they were going to have together until Blaine graduated then once a month it was. And after being so long without being able to see his boyfriend in the flesh, he was practically bursting at the seams at the prospect of seeing him again in only a few hours' time.

Quickly towelling off (groaning in pain as he did so), he was grateful that he had the forethought to pack a bag for the weekend and bring it to school because after catching a glimpse of the time as he got dressed he realised that he would really be pushing it to get to the airport in time. Hurriedly shoving his Cheerio uniform in his bag he rushed to get out to his car. It didn't matter if he had to speed to get there in time – there was nothing in this world that was stopping him from getting to New York this weekend.

* * *

"What do you mean you're moving out?" Rachel cried angrily, following Brody as he walked through the apartment, picking up some of his belongings and putting them in a duffel bag that was already half full with his clothes.

"It means exactly the way it sounds," Brody said. "I'm moving out. Let's face it Rachel – you and I aren't really working out. This is for the best."

Kurt sat quietly at the dining table, watching wide eyed as Rachel continued to argue with Brody, who had walked into the apartment ten minutes beforehand with a black eye and had started packing a bag. Absently munching on some pretzels he watched in fascination at the train wreck before his eyes as Rachel and Brody went through what clearly looked like a break up, his eyes flickering back and forth between the two players in what Kurt considering his own private play. While a part of him kind of felt like he should leave and give them some privacy, he ultimately justified his staying in the fact that, as a friend, he didn't really want to leave Rachel alone in case things got out of hand, although mostly it was because but this was his apartment, and he wasn't one to miss a chance for front seat drama (and what was going on right now was currently better than any episode of the Real Housewives). He figured something must have happened to trigger Brody's sudden exodus, and he had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with a certain someone who had a name that could ironically be rearranged to spell 'Satan'.

"Look, I've gotta go," Brody was saying. "I'll swing by sometime this weekend and get the rest of my stuff. I'll see you around. Bye Kurt."

Kurt nodded in his direction (honestly, he was not sad at all about Brody's departure) and after the apartment door slid shut behind him, he turned to look at his best friend, who was staring at the closed door in shock.

"You okay?" he asked sympathetically, moving over towards her (hey, he might not have liked Brody, but he still cared about Rachel's feelings).

"I don't know what just happened," Rachel said, stunned. "Okay yes, we were having a few problems, but moving out? This is just so out of the blue. I mean, what just happened?"

"I don't know," Kurt said, rubbing a hand soothingly over her back. Catching a glimpse of the time, Kurt winced. "I _really_ wish I could stay and talk about it with you Rachel, but I need to get to the airport and meet Blaine."

"Oh that's right, Blaine's coming this weekend!" Rachel exclaimed. "With everything that has gone on these last few days, I totally forgot that that was this weekend. I'll go to Callbacks for the rest of the night or something, let you have some time alone."

"Rachel, you don't have to do that," Kurt insisted, although the idea of an empty apartment with his boyfriend was incredibly tempting. "You and Brody just broke up – I don't want to kick you out of your own apartment."

"We didn't break up," Rachel said stubbornly. "We just had a disagreement that we _will_ resolve later. But you and Blaine haven't seen each other in forever and you deserve some alone time, so I am going to be a good friend and leave you to it. And besides, I need a place to go and express my feelings – preferably somewhere with a microphone."

Grabbing her handbag and heading towards the door she gave Kurt a little wave. "Tell Blaine I said hi!" she called out as she left.

Smiling in gratitude, Kurt grabbed his own keys and left to grab a cab. He had a boyfriend to go and meet.

* * *

Kurt stood impatiently at the arrivals lounge of the airport, watching as a steady stream of people exited the doors. Bouncing on his toes, but being careful not to jostle the bunch of flowers in his hand, he tried to peer over the heads of the crowd for the one person he wanted to see the most.

Spotting a dark head of hair, a large grin blossomed on Kurt's face when Blaine came into view, a similar smile on his own face. Rushing towards each other, they enveloped each other in a long, warm hug, their arms clinging tightly to each other.

"Oh it is so good to see you," Kurt breathed in Blaine's ear, and he could feel Blaine's smile widen against his neck.

"You have no idea," Blaine agreed.

Finally pulling away, Kurt handed the flowers to Blaine. "Here, I got these for you. I tried to get our usual red and yellow roses, but the airport florist didn't have any so I got you daisies instead. I remember you always said they make you feel happy."

"They do, but you didn't have to get me anything," Blaine said, although he couldn't hide the slight blush or the way his eyes twinkled in delight.

"I know, but I wanted to," Kurt said, picking up Blaine's carry on with one hand (the only thing Blaine had brought with him) and looping his other arm through Blaine's before heading towards the exit. They stayed glued to each other's sides until they reached the taxi zone, where Kurt finally released Blaine's arm to fling out his own and hail a cab.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see Blaine duck his head to hide a smile. "What?" he asked, as Blaine looked up at him adoringly.

"Nothing," Blaine said as a cab pulled up in front of them. "It was just the way that you hailed that cab – it was so natural. Like a true New Yorker. It's weird I know, but I just felt so… I don't know, proud I guess. I love how at home you seem here."

"Aw, honey," Kurt said, allowing the cab driver to take Blaine's bag off of him and place it in the trunk, while Blaine opened the door for Kurt and gestured for Kurt to enter. "Soon it will be your home too, and you'll be hailing cabs like a pro in no time."

"Can't wait," Blaine said, as Kurt climbed into the back seat, Blaine quickly following.

"So we have the apartment to ourselves for most of the night," Kurt informed Blaine after giving directions to the taxi driver. "But I have to warn you, Rachel and Brody have broken up, so while you won't have the absolute joy of meeting Brody, we may have a mopey Rachel for the next couple of days."

"Oh no, is she okay?" Blaine asked.

"You know, surprisingly, she didn't seem too bad," Kurt said. "I've seen her far more cut up over one of her many breakups with Finn – oh, and she says hi by the way – but she also seems to think that the two of them haven't broken up despite the fact that Brody has moved out, so who knows how she'll be. Regardless, she's gone out for the night so that we can have some privacy, so we'll have to do something nice for her as a thank you."

"Mmm hmm," Blaine murmured in agreement before snuggling closer to Kurt.

"And I have to go into work tomorrow for a few hours – unfortunately I couldn't really get out of it considering I've missed out on a lot lately, what with school and the blizzard, but I swear to you it won't be like last time – it should only take a few hours instead of all day, so if you swing by the office at about 12 you can meet Isabelle and then we can go have lunch and spend the rest of the day enjoying each other's company."

"Sounds good," Blaine smiled, entwining their fingers together and giving them a squeeze. Kurt smiled back broadly, and the pair spent the rest of the ride to Bushwick in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's presence.

When they arrived at Kurt's apartment block, Kurt paid the driver while Blaine grabbed his bag from the trunk, being careful not to crush his flowers.

"Home sweet home," Kurt announced once they walked into the apartment.

Blaine placed his bag by the sofa. "Where can I put these?" he asked, indicating the flowers.

"There's a vase in that top cupboard," Kurt said, pointing as he moved over to the fridge to get the ingredients ready for dinner. "I hope you're hungry because I have a nice romantic dinner in mind for the two of us."

"Sounds perfect," Blaine said, reaching for the vase then groaning loudly.

Kurt turned in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blaine assured him, rolling his shoulders as he filled the vase with water and placing the flowers inside. "Coach Sylvester just worked us pretty hard in cheerleading practice today and my back and shoulders didn't exactly agree with it."

"Cheerleading practice?" Kurt asked, closing the fridge. "I thought you quit months ago?"

"I did, but as of today I'm a Cheerio again," Blaine said, still rolling his shoulders. "It's kind of a long story."

"We've got time. Here, go take off your shirt and lay down on the sofa and I'll give you a massage okay? I remember what Coach Sylvester's training sessions were like."

While Blaine stripped off his shirt and lay down, Kurt put the food down on the kitchen counter then went into the bathroom to get some massage oil. When he returned to the living room, Blaine was shirtless and lying face down on the sofa. Seeing Blaine shiver a little due to the chill in the air, Kurt laid a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder before moving to straddle his hips. "Don't worry, this stuff warms up as you use it so you won't be feeling so cold in a few minutes."

Rubbing the oil between his hands, Kurt began to smooth it over Blaine's skin before gently massaging it in. "Wow, you have so many knots, I don't know how you can even move," Kurt noted, his fingers pressing into Blaine's stiff muscles. "So tell me this long story – how did you end up a Cheerio again?"

"Well it all started earlier this week," Blaine began. "Coach Sylvester called me into her office wondering why I hadn't shown up to Cheerio's practice since before Christmas. She even showed me this bogus contract that she tried to insist that I had signed basically stating that I still had to be a Cheerio and oh my God, that feels so good."

Kurt smiled, his hands running firmly up the middle of Blaine's back. "So she showed you the fake contract…"

"Right. So I told her that I only became a cheerleader because I thought that the glee club had disbanded and that I couldn't possibly re-join the Cheerio's as I was too busy with glee and student council, which didn't make her all that happy. And that's kind of when the war began. She pretty much pulled out all the stops trying to force me to join again. In the end I had had enough and we decided on a diva-off – if I won, she would leave me alone. If she won, I would join the Cheerio's. Unfortunately for me, in a spectacular Nicki Minaj versus Mariah Carey inspired duel I lost due to popular vote. Hence me being a Cheerio again."

Kurt frowned. "I'm sorry, but I find it very hard to believe that you lost a vocal duel against Sue Sylvester. I've heard both of you sing, and while Coach Sylvester isn't bad, she is nowhere near your kind of talent. How the hell did you lose?"

"Well, she did have the Cheerio's, a black light and crazy costumes to help with her performance. I also may have kind of thrown the competition."

Kurt paused in his massaging, eliciting a soft whine in protest from Blaine. "Wait, you _threw_ a competition? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend? You never give anything less than 100%."

"True," Blaine said, wiggling his hips where Kurt was seated on them, trying to encourage him to continue the massage. Once his fingers started to move again, Blaine continued his story. "But after Sue humiliated me for the last time Sam and I came up with a plan – he 'encouraged' most of the other members of the New Directions to vote against me so that I'd have to be a Cheerio again. And now – oh yeah, right there – I'm going to work from the inside to try and bring her down and stop her reign of terror over McKinley."

Kurt grinned. "Blaine Devon Anderson! How positively devious of you – I never knew you had it in you. I'm kind of turned on."

"Really?" Blaine asked, turning his head to look at Kurt, a cheeky smile playing across his lips. "Interesting."

Kurt playfully pushed his face back in the sofa and continued the massage, but his smile faded when he recalled something Blaine had said earlier. "You said that Sue humiliated you – what did she do exactly?"

Blaine groaned. "Where to start? Well, there was the Cover Boy hair gel she gave me – turned out it was actually cement."

Kurt tried and failed to smother a laugh. "Oh honey, after you refused Coach Sylvester you never should have accepted anything from her – it was bound to be a trick."

"Well she didn't give it to me, Becky did," Blaine protested.

"We all know that Becky is her little minion and just as evil. Rookie mistake Blaine."

"I know that now. Anyway, then there was the whole stealing my identity thing."

"The what!?"

"Yeah, she took out a loan and bunch of credit cards in my name. I thought she would have ruined my parent's credit but, thanks to her job, my Mom knows a few people in the right places and was able to convince the creditors that it was all a big mistake."

Kurt frowned again. "Blaine, that wasn't just her usual tactics in terrorizing students – what she did was _illegal_."

"Yeah I know, but unfortunately that wasn't the last – or worse – of it. What ultimately ended up being the last straw also happened to be the most embarrassing – she had a plane fly over the school with a banner that said 'Blaine is on the bottom'."

"She did WHAT!?" Kurt exclaimed angrily. "I can't believe – no, actually I can believe that she would do such a thing, but I mean how _dare_ she –"

"Hey," Blaine interrupted, raising his hips until Kurt lifted himself up enough for Blaine to flip over. Once he was on his back, Blaine sat up and wrapped his arms around Kurt in an attempt to ease his anger as Kurt resettled himself on Blaine's lap. "It's okay you know."

"No Blaine it's not okay. She was basically making insinuations _in public_ about your sex life – _our_ sex lives essentially – and the fact that she was doing it to humiliate you basically implies that she thinks that gay sex is degrading. She was clearly all talk in my junior year about making things right for me in school because ever since then it's been constant insults and implying I was a lady and now _this_ –"

"I know," Blaine soothed, rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's back. "You do know that when I said it was embarrassing it wasn't because I meant that I'm ashamed about anything we do in regards to our sex life right? I love everything we do. What embarrassed me was the fact that that stuff is private and I hate the thought of people, particularly people who barely know me, laughing and speculating about something that I would prefer to be kept just between us."

"I know," Kurt huffed out, slowly calming down. He reached up and cupped Blaine's face in between his hands. "I feel the same way. I just hate that you had to go through all of that over a stupid feud."

"I know you do," Blaine said.

Kurt pulled Blaine towards him and pressed their lips together and Blaine responded immediately, his hands gripping Kurt's waist tightly. What went from a few gentle pecks soon became a full blown make-out session as Kurt's hands moved to slide around Blaine's neck. The kisses became more heated, their tongues taking turns in exploring the other's mouth. It wasn't until Kurt felt Blaine's hands slide up Kurt's shirt and caress his back that he reluctantly pulled away.

"Wait," he said breathlessly as Blaine tried to chase his lips. "We need to slow down." Taking a few deep breaths, Kurt opened his eyes and looked into Blaine's. "We've got plenty of time to do this later, but I haven't had a proper date night with you in a long time, and I want to actually have dinner with you before all of the sex."

Blaine nodded, also breathing heavily, before chuckling as his stomach rumbled. "Yes, I think that would be good idea. Food first."

* * *

Dinner in Kurt's apartment ended up being the perfect date night. The two of them prepared dinner together, working almost seamlessly in the kitchen except for on one occasion when Kurt moved towards the stove at the same time Blaine moved towards the fridge and the pair had collided in the middle. There had been a bit of a dance as they tried to get around each other resulting in a lot of giggling before they gave each other a quick peck and Blaine moved aside so Kurt could get around him.

Kurt had loved the domesticity of it all – it all felt so very… adult of them. At one point he had to pause, sneaking a glance at Blaine stirring the sauce and couldn't help but imagine a time in the not so distant future when Blaine would be living with him and this would be a regular occurrence, and although he knew it would only be natural for the fluttery feeling he felt in his stomach whenever the two of them would do these simple chores _together_ to eventually disappear, he hoped that it would at least take some time to fade.

When dinner was ready, Blaine put it on the plates while Kurt placed Blaine's flowers in the middle of the table and lit a few candles to create a romantic atmosphere. They sat across from each other, smiling giddily at each other as they played footsie under the table. They talked about everything and nothing – how both of their classes were going; Kurt's job and glee club; the sweater Blaine had found on sale recently; how the crazy guy who lived at the end of Kurt's street insisted that the blizzard New York suffered from a week ago signified the start of the end of the world. But it wasn't until they had reached the end of their meals that Kurt decided to breach a topic that had been swirling around in his mind for most of the evening.

"So, um, just out of curiosity," Kurt said innocently, playing with his fork. "Did you bring your Cheerio uniform with you?"

Blaine frowned in confusion, quickly swallowing the mouthful of sparkling cider he had been drinking. "Yes," he said slowly. "I put it in my bag after practice and didn't have time to take it out. Why?"

"No reason," Kurt rushed. "Well, there is a reason it's just not a big reason. I was just wondering that's all, what with all the talk earlier about you being a Cheerio again if you might have brought it with you; you know, out of curiosity."

Blaine smiled fondly. "Kurt you're rambling. You have a tendency to do that when you're nervous. What's up?"

Kurt bit his lip, debating whether or not he should ask what he wanted to ask before figuring that it wouldn't hurt to try, knowing that regardless what his answer would be that Blaine wouldn't judge him.

"I was just wondering if you would try it on for me? I'd like to see what you look like."

"You've already seen what I look like wearing it," Blaine pointed out.

"Yeah, on a tiny laptop screen," Kurt argued. "I want to see it in person. But you don't have to do it if you don't want to; it was just a silly request."

"It's not silly," Blaine insisted with a smile, although he narrowed his eyes slightly in suspicion and cocked his head, clearly trying to figure out Kurt's motives while Kurt himself fought to keep down a blush. After a moment a glint appeared in Blaine's eyes and a knowing smirk flickered across his lips, as he pushed out his chair and slowly stood. "Wait here while I get changed."

Kurt watched as Blaine walked over to his bag and fished through it for a few seconds before pulling out a familiar white and red uniform. He disappeared behind the curtains that separated Kurt's room from the rest of the apartment and Kurt, in an attempt to restrain his eagerness, blew out the candles and began gathering the plates and putting them into the sink.

He had just finished rinsing the last of the plates when a throat cleared behind him. Turning, Kurt was met with the sight of Blaine standing by the partition that led to Kurt's bedroom, barefoot and wearing the uniform that Kurt himself had worn for a significant portion of his sophomore year.

"So, what do you think?" Blaine asked.

Kurt released the air that he hadn't even realised he had been holding. "Wow," he breathed. "You look really good."

"You think so?" Blaine said, glancing down at the uniform disbelievingly.

"Yeah," Kurt said, slowly walking towards his boyfriend. "You know, I've always thought that the uniform was never particularly flattering, but somehow you make it look _good_." Kurt stopped right in front of Blaine and slowly ran his hands up over Blaine's chest.

"What _is_ it about this uniform for you?" Blaine said amazed, his hands automatically moving to Kurt's waist and pulling him closer.

"I don't know," Kurt admitted. "I think maybe because it always seems to be every guy's dream to date a cheerleader – and it was something that I simply assumed that I would never have. And while before it was something that never really mattered to me, seeing you in this…" Kurt traced a finger over Blaine's chest in lazy circles. "And while I have always embraced the fact that I am different, I also kind of like that for one of the few times in my life, I get to be like every other teenage boy – I'm that guy dating the hot cheerleader."

"Head cheerleader," Blaine pointed out.

"Head cheerleader," Kurt corrected with a purr, pushing Blaine back through the curtain and slowly leading him back towards his bed.

"Hmm," Blaine murmured, leaning forward and brushing his nose along Kurt's jaw teasingly. "So what we have here is us embracing the cliché – the head cheerleader dating the former star kicker of the football team."

"Ooh, I like that," Kurt whispered, pushing him onto the bed before covering Blaine's body with his own, propping himself up with his forearms resting beside Blaine's head. He looked down into his boyfriend's eyes with a gleam in his own. "Although I have to say it's a good thing I don't play anymore – I know that I would definitely get distracted by you shaking your pompoms."

"Oh really?" Blaine replied huskily, slowly wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck and his legs around Kurt's waist. "So you're saying that you wouldn't want me to see me on the sidelines, cheering your name? Give me a K! Give me a U! Give me a – mmmph!"

Kurt cut off Blaine's impromptu performance, with a hard kiss. Although judging by the soft moan escaping from Blaine, Kurt figured that Blaine didn't seem to mind.


	2. Saturday Morning

The sound of Kurt's alarm jolted both Kurt and Blaine from a peaceful sleep. Groaning, Kurt rolled away from where he had been using Blaine's chest for a pillow to grope around on his bedside table and switch off his alarm. Once the noise was silenced, Kurt reached up to switch on the lamp as Blaine shifted behind him, and within moments he could feel Blaine's body curling up behind him, an arm wrapping tightly around Kurt's waist as he buried his face into the back of Kurt's neck.

"Blaine," Kurt murmured, turning his head slightly so that he could see his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. "I need to get up – I have to get ready for work."

"No," Blaine whined sleepily, throwing a leg over Kurt's and pressing even closer to Kurt's body.

Kurt closed his eyes momentarily and tried to quell the urge to stay in bed wrapped up in Blaine's warmth, but it was difficult when he was distracted by Blaine's bare skin pressed up against his own.

"Blaine," Kurt said firmly, mustering all of his willpower, and he soon felt Blaine's grip reluctantly ease. Rather than get out of bed, Kurt turned so that he and Blaine were face to face. Blaine blinked sleepily at him with a small smile and Kurt's lips mirrored him, his fingers gently caressing the back of Blaine's hand where it was still draped over his waist.

"You're going to come by my office at lunch right?" Kurt asked softly.

"Mmm hmm," Blaine murmured. "I can't wait to finally see where you work as a big shot in the New York fashion industry."

Kurt smiled as Blaine yawned widely. He kissed the tip of Blaine's nose. "I wouldn't say I'm quite there yet, but it's only a matter of time. Now go back to sleep. I'll see you later."

Kurt reluctantly rolled out from Blaine's warm embrace and moved over to his drawers to gather some clothes to wear. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blaine move in the bed, and he looked over his shoulder to see that rather than go back to sleep Blaine had rolled onto his stomach, the sheets slipping tantalisingly low so that all of his back was exposed and his arms wrapped tightly around the pillow as he watched Kurt intently.

"I thought you were supposed to be going back to sleep?" Kurt asked.

"I was," Blaine said coyly, his voice still a little rough from sleep as his eyes wandered down to Kurt's bare ass. "But I'd rather enjoy the view."

Kurt threw Blaine a mock glare before grabbing a robe and wrapping it around himself, much to Blaine's displeasure if his whine of protest was anything to go by. Walking over, Kurt leaned down and pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead.

"Go to sleep," he ordered gently.

"Mm'kay, Blaine murmured, his eyes already beginning to droop.

Smiling fondly, Kurt pulled the blankets back over Blaine's shoulders to keep him warm before moving around the room and gathering up the clothes they had scattered around the room last night, taking them with him to put in the hamper. With one last look at his now sleeping boyfriend, he left to go have a shower and get ready for work.

* * *

Blaine awoke several hours after Kurt had left with a smile on his face. After all of the delays with snow storms and plane transfers, he was finally in New York for the weekend, and he was going to make sure that this one was going to end up much better than the last time he was in New York. He felt warm and cosy snuggled under the blankets and the only thing that could make him feel any better right now would be if Kurt was still there with him.

Stretching out lazily in the bed, his eyes swept the room, taking in all of the little knickknacks and treasured possessions that were scattered around. He noticed that there was a photo of Blaine on the bedside table (much like Blaine had one of Kurt on his – he had several in fact) as well as photos of the two of them and some of his family on the drawers across the room. As his eyes tracked over the clean floor he immediately froze, instantly recognizing his dilemma. He was currently stark naked in the bed, and his clothes from the night before were no longer on the floor. To make matters worse, all of his clothes were still in his suitcase which was at that very moment sitting next to the sofa outside of the privacy of Kurt's partition.

Biting his lip, Blaine ran through his options. He could hear Rachel singing in the shower, so he could quickly run out and grab his suitcase and hope she didn't emerge from the shower in that time and see his state of undress. Or he could wrap the sheet around him in an attempt at modesty, but the sheet was quite large and also appeared to be vaguely see through, and knowing his luck he would find a way to somehow trip over it as he tried to juggle the sheet and his suitcase, resulting in him exposing himself to the world.

Realising there was only one safe option left that he felt comfortable with, Blaine walked over to one of Kurt's drawers and pulled out a shirt and a pair of sweats. While Kurt could sometimes be picky with who could borrow his clothes, Blaine was his boyfriend – it wouldn't exactly be the first time that they had exchanged clothing. He was sure that Kurt wouldn't mind if he borrowed some for a few minutes while he grabbed his own clothes and toiletries and waited for Rachel to be finished in the shower.

Throwing on the clothes, he pulled back the curtain and stepped out into the lounge and was instantly grateful that he had chosen the borrowed clothes option when the apartment door rolled opened and Santana walked in.

Santana's eyes flicked up and down Blaine's body before fixating on the top of his head and she smirked. "Hey there Frou-Frou."

Blaine's hand immediately flew to his hair, realizing the gel had come undone completely during the night through the combination of sleep and him and Kurt's rigorous bedroom activities, and tried unsuccessfully to flatten his unruly curls.

"Oh give it up," Santana said as she closed the door behind her. "We all saw you at prom. This is nothing compared to that hot mess."

Blaine's hand dropped back to his side, although his fingers still twitched, itching to reach back up to try and tame his hair. Clearing his throat, he addressed Santana. "I thought you had moved out?"

Santana shrugged as she rolled her suitcase into her old room, her voice drifting through the curtain. "The reason I was kicked out of here in the first place was because I couldn't play nice with Rachel's pet. I figure now that Card-Brody is out of the picture…" She re-emerged from her room with a victorious smile, hands on her hips and very much looking like the cat that ate the cream. "It means that I'm back in."

Santana stopped and looked around curiously. "So where is your other half? Now that you're here I thought that the two of you would have been like conjoined twins. Except instead of being joined at the hip you would have been joined at the –"

"Kurt is at work," Blaine interrupted just as she started to use her hands to indicate just exactly what she had intended to say. "I'm meeting him for lunch."

"I see," Santana said, heading towards the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Uh, yes please."

The bathroom door opened and Rachel emerged in a cloud of steam, still in the process of drying her hair. Seeing Santana in the kitchen, she stopped, opened her mouth as if to say something, then simply shrugged in resignation.

Moving over to Blaine, she greeted him with a warm hug before turning to Santana.

"So I take it you heard that Brody moved out," she asked her.

"Kurt may have mentioned it," she replied. "Coffee?"

"Sure." Rachel turned towards Blaine. "So Blaine, what are your plans for the day while Kurt's at work?"

"Well, I did bring some homework to keep me occupied –"

Santana sniffed in disgust. "Homework? While you're in New York? Oh no no no Fuzzy Bear, there is no way I'm going to let you be so lame. I'm going to take you out to breakfast."

"That's a great idea!" Rachel added. "We haven't actually hung out properly since… well I can't really remember when. Last year sometime?"

"Sure, sounds fun," Blaine said. "Just let me go for a shower first and then we can go."

Blaine turned away from the pair and bent to fish out the things he needed for his shower when he heard a snicker from Santana behind him.

"What?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

"Oh nothing," Santana said, smirk back on her face. "I just never realised Kurt was so kinky, that's all."

Blaine froze for a moment, his mind whirling. Santana had only just arrived back at the apartment – there was no way she knew about their little role playing last night. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

Coming up behind him, Santana grabbed him by the shoulders and steered him into the bathroom. Facing him towards the mirror, she hunted through all the toiletries until she had grabbed a small, hand held mirror and held it up behind Blaine's head, her fingers pointing at the back of his neck.

Blaine's eyes followed her finger before widening slightly when he saw several dark red and quite obvious scratch marks running from the back of his neck and disappearing beneath his shirt.

Santana grinned wickedly. "Only one thing I can say to that – wanky."

* * *

The three of them ended up going out for coffee as well as breakfast after a failed attempt at making coffee prompted Santana to declare that even a rundown old coffee shop would be able to produce a better coffee than she could. They shared a cab to head further into the city since Blaine had to be there to meet up with Kurt for lunch anyway, and found a cosy looking café where they ordered their coffee's and some baked goods to share.

"Now Blaine, I'd like to introduce you to _my_ favourite part of the city," Santana said as they all settled down in a little table next to the café's window; Santana and Rachel on one side, Blaine on the other. "Yes there are all the big sights that I'm sure Kurt is going to take you to at some point, like the Statue of Liberty, and Broadway yadda yadda yadda, but the best sight of all is…" Santana swept an arm out in a grand gesture towards the window where people were busy walking back and forth, engrossed in their own lives as they were swept up in the hustle and bustle of the Big Apple. "People watching."

"Really?" Rachel asked incredulously. "This is what you spend all of your spare time doing?"

Santana shrugged. "What can I say, it entertains me. And besides, when people think of New York, they only think of the big, flashy things, but this is where you get a feel for what New York is _really_ like. For example…" Santana looked around for a few seconds before pointing out a young man in a phone booth. "See that guy there. Totally cheating on his wife."

"Oh come on, you can't possibly know that," Blaine insisted.

"The guy is using a phone booth. Who in this day and age of marvellous technology uses one of those when we have the good old convenience of a cell phone?"

"His phone could have died," Blaine pointed out.

Santana waved her bagel at him. "Or he's trying to hide the evidence of his shenanigans – I've seen the movie Phone Booth, I know how this stuff works. Ask Rachel here, I'm a very good judge of character – I may not be 100% correct about all the details, but I know when someone is up to something shady and that guy is up to something shady. It's a gift. Come on, give it a go – it's fun."

Blaine glanced outside before looking back at Santana. "I don't think so."

"Well you're no fun," Santana sulked.

Ignoring her, Blaine reached across the table and placed a comforting hand on Rachel's arm. "That reminds me, I've been meaning to ask how you are – Kurt told me about you and Brody. I'm sorry."

"That's very sweet of you Blaine, but you don't have to apologize. Brody and I had a little falling out over who knows what, and he moved it, but once we talk it over like a pair of mature adults, I'm sure we'll sort out our differences."

From next to Rachel, Santana scoffed into her coffee.

"I don't want to hear it right now Santana," Rachel said before Santana could get a word out. "You weren't there – you don't know what happened and I'm not in the mood for any of your conspiracy theories."

Santana looked like she wanted to say something in retaliation but to Blaine's surprise she bit her tongue. "Fine Berry, if that's the way you want to play it – oh, of all the luck!" Santana cut herself off midsentence, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Blaine and Rachel glanced at each other questioningly. Rachel turned to face Santana before following her line of sight to something behind Blaine's shoulder. "What is it – oh."

Blaine frowned, not happy with being the only one not knowing what was going on. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rachel said, a little too quickly before plastering the largest, most fake smile Blaine had ever seen – and he had seen some of her more interesting attempts at acting when his brother had come to Lima. "Oh hello," she said to someone just behind Blaine.

Blaine turned and was faced with a tall man with longish blonde hair hidden under a beanie (who vaguely reminded him a little of Jeremiah, and the brief memory of the Gap fiasco made Blaine cringe all over again). The man's eyes flickered briefly over Blaine before focusing on Rachel and Santana.

"Hello Rachel. Santana," he greeted in a British accent.

"Hello Adam," Rachel her voice so overly friendly it was clear that it wasn't genuine. Once again, Santana didn't say a word, instead choosing to stare coldly at the intruder from her place at the table. At the mention of the name, Blaine stiffened in his seat – so this was the infamous Adam.

Adam's eyes wandered around the table once more.

"So uh, where's Kurt?"

"He's at work," Rachel told him.

"Right," Adam said, the atmosphere getting more and more uncomfortable with each passing second. "How is he?"

"He's good," Santana said, finally speaking up, her tone of voice sickly sweet to match the smile now gracing her features. "In fact, he's doing _great_, especially now that Blaine here is in New York for the weekend. He just _couldn't_ be happier."

For the first time Adam finally seemed to notice Blaine sitting at the table. "Oh, you're Blaine," he said, his eyes giving Blaine a brief once over. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same," Blaine said politely, his voice just as stiff as his posture.

Adam nodded, and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Right. Well, I'll guess I'll see you at school Rachel. Tell Kurt I said hi."

"We won't," Santana said, folding her arms over her chest, and wiggled her fingers goodbye as Adam left the café.

"What is wrong with you?" Rachel hissed, turning to Santana. "Did you have to be so rude?"

"What's wrong with me? What's up with you? You're supposed to be Hummel's bff, and yet here you are playing nice after what he did instead of chewing him out!"

"I have to see him at NYADA! Sorry for trying to be civil! It doesn't mean that I'm not angry at him. And besides, I've never been one afraid to make a scene, but his appearance caught me by surprise – I didn't have time to prepare a thorough dressing down."

Santana now turned to Blaine. "And I'm surprised you didn't have anything more to say. If I had been in your shoes I would have gone all Lima Heights on his ass."

Blaine shrugged as his fingers idly traced over his name written on his coffee cup (it actually said 'Fuzzy Bear' because unfortunately for him, Santana had ordered the coffee's and she couldn't resist another jibe at his appearance that morning). "I don't see the point. It's not like I see him as a threat or anything – I know that Kurt loves me and doesn't want to see Adam anymore, so why start something that will only embarrass Kurt anyway? Besides, Kurt can handle himself – he doesn't need me interfering or trying to fight his battles for him. Kurt has already said his piece to Adam, so there is nothing more that needs to be said on my end."

"Wow, you are way more Zen than I could ever be," Santana said, ripping off a piece of her bagel and popping it in her mouth.

Blaine nodded, glancing back in the direction that Adam had left before giving an awkward chuckle. "He is kind of cute I guess – good thing Kurt and I weren't still on our break huh?"

"Yeah, if you like Gordon Ramsey," Santana scoffed, looking around at the table. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who noticed the resemblance."

"Don't you even think that way," Rachel assured him, this time being the one to lean forward and placing a comforting hand on his. "Even if you had still been on your break Kurt would never have gone out with him – he's always been madly in love with you. And besides," she gave Blaine a wink. "In the looks department he's got nothing on you."

"Rachel does have a point," Santana agreed. "We are all well aware that I am more into the female persuasion when it comes to sex, but if there was ever the remote chance that I would want to fool around with guys again, you'd definitely be the one of the few to make my lady loins quiver."

Blaine scrunched up his face, but smiled anyway. "Thanks?" He looked out the window, searching for a distraction from the way this conversation had unfortunately turned. "So what do you think is the story with that lady yelling at that man on the corner?"

"Ah, good pick young grasshopper," Santana said, spying the woman in question, happy to go with his subject change. "Here's my theory…"

* * *

"Okay, thank you everyone for coming in, now go and enjoy your weekend," Isabelle said as she finished the meeting. "Oh and Kurt," she said as Kurt began to rise. "Thanks for your contribution – there were a couple of great ideas in there."

Kurt beamed, but shrugged modestly as everyone else filed out of the room. "They were just a few minor suggestions."

"Maybe so, but it's that extra 10% that turns something good into something great," Isabelle told him. "So, any big plans for the weekend?"

"Yes actually. My boyfriend is in New York for the weekend, so…" Kurt trailed off, figuring his silence would speak volumes.

"Ooh, the boyfriend's in town," Isabelle teased kindly, leaning against the conference table. "I've got to hand it to you; I'm impressed that you've managed to hold on to a long distance relationship, particularly with the both of you being so young. I've never had to experience one myself personally, but from what I've heard from friends who have, they're incredibly hard, and these are people who've had years and years of relationship experience under their belts."

"It is hard," Kurt admitted. "I miss him all the time, and some days are harder than others, but I love Blaine which makes all of it worth it."

"Well, I would very much like to one day meet the guy who was special enough to snag the fabulous Kurt Hummel."

"He actually should be here soon if you really want to meet him," Kurt said. "He's supposed to be meeting me here for lunch and then I'm going to show him around."

There was a short rap on the door and the receptionist's head popped into the conference room. "Sorry to interrupt, but Kurt, there is a very handsome young man here to see you. He's waiting for you at your desk."

"Thanks Lisa," Kurt said, jumping a little on the spot giddily. He turned back to Isabelle with a little quirk of his shoulder. "Speak of the devil."

"Shall we?" Isabelle gestured towards the door.

"Of course," Kurt said, quickly grabbing his things before leading Isabelle over to his cubicle where Blaine was sitting, his chin resting on his hand as he gazed at a photo perched on Kurt's desk that Kurt knew to be of himself, Blaine and the rest of the Hummel-Hudson family that had been taken this past Christmas.

The soft smile that was playing across Blaine's features turned into one of absolute delight the second he caught sight of Kurt walking towards him. He stood up and greeted Kurt with a kiss to the cheek before handing Kurt a single, long stemmed rose with a flourish. "There was a man on the corner selling these and I couldn't resist," he told Kurt.

"Blaine, you didn't have to do that," Kurt said as he brought the flower to his nose.

"I know, but I wanted to," Blaine said, essentially parroting the words Kurt had said to him at the airport the day before. "And besides, I want to shower you with romance in the few days that we have with each other."

"Aw," cooed a voice from just behind Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt suddenly remembered that Isabelle was with him. It would seem that the second he had seen Blaine, all awareness of anything else had completely disappeared, including the presence of his boss.

"Oh right. Blaine, I'd like you to meet my boss, Isabelle Wright. Isabelle, this is my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson."

"It's so nice to meet you Miss Wright," Blaine said, extending a hand.

"Well it's lovely to meet you too Blaine," Isabelle replied, shaking his hand with a pleased smile. "And please, call me Isabelle."

"Of course," Blaine said. "I have to say, it really is an honour to meet you. I admire your work, and Kurt has told me so much about you."

"Why thank you, and all good things I hope," Isabelle teased.

"Nothing but the best, I assure you," Blaine smiled.

Kurt watched the interaction between the two with his hands clasped together and his eyes twinkling in delight. Blaine was executing the role of good boyfriend perfectly and his boss – well it was obvious that she was charmed.

"So Blaine, this isn't your first visit to New York, is it?"

"No," Blaine responded. "But it is only my second, so there's still so much to see."

"There is a lot that this wonderful city has to offer, but you'll have plenty of time to see it all eventually. Kurt tells me you plan on moving out here once you graduate?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes. I've applied for NYADA, but also to Julliard and NYU just in case. Regardless of what happens, nothing is going to stop me from moving out here." Blaine finished by glancing over at Kurt with that adoring look Kurt knew so well.

"Well I'm sure the two of you are eager to be on your way, so I'll stop harassing you," Isabelle said, clapping her hands together.

"You're not harassing us," Kurt and Blaine protested at the same time, and Isabelle quickly raised a hand to her mouth to hide a smile.

"Before we leave, I was wondering if I could use the bathroom quickly?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Of course you can." He extended an arm out and pointed down the hall. "It's just down there, second door to your left – you can't miss it."

"Thanks," Blaine said. He turned to Isabelle once more. "Again, it was very nice to meet you Isabelle."

"Likewise," Isabelle replied, watching Blaine disappear down the hall with a soft sigh. "That has to be, without a doubt, the most charming man I have ever met."

"I know," Kurt agreed. "And it's completely natural too – I don't think he even realises he's doing it. And when he talks to you he has this way of looking at you like you're the only person in the world and no matter what you say it's the most interesting thing he's ever heard, and, um…" Kurt trailed off when he noticed Isabelle watching him and realised he had begun to ramble.

"Oh don't be embarrassed," Isabelle grinned, lightly slapping Kurt's arm. "I think it's sweet that you still swoon over your boyfriend. And I can see why – if I was only 15 years younger… and a gay guy of course." She nudged Kurt with her elbow teasingly. "From what I've seen, you've done well Kurt. It's obvious that you two adore each other, not to mention the fact that the both of you make a ridiculously attractive couple."

"We try," Kurt preened, playfully adjusting his hair when out of the corner of his eye he noticed Blaine reappearing in the hallway.

"Don't let me keep you," Isabelle insisted, also noticing Blaine. "Go have fun, and I'll see you next week."

"Right, let me just find something to put this flower in first…" Kurt said, remembering the rose in his hand. It would be nice into come to work next week and have a reminder of this weekend sitting on his desk.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll do that for you. I guarantee that this rose will be waiting for you the next time you're here." Isabelle took the rose from Kurt's hands and began to gently push him towards the elevators. "Now go! We don't want to keep your man waiting."

With a grateful smile, Kurt walked over to where Blaine was waiting. Blaine pressed the button for the elevator while extending his other arm, to which Kurt immediately looped his arm through.

"Alright let's get this weekend started," Kurt said, and glancing back towards his cubicle he saw Isabelle still standing there, watching the two of them with a soft look and her hands over her heart. "Oh, and just so you know I think Isabelle likes you."

"I like her too," Blaine said. "I'm glad I could make a good impression on your boss. I wouldn't want to reflect badly on you."

The pair headed inside the elevator once the doors had opened. Kurt turned his head so that he could look Blaine in the eye. "Honey, trust me when I say that I don't think that it's even possible for you to ever reflect badly on anyone, least of all me," he said as the doors closed behind them.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a quick little note. So in case you haven't noticed by now, this fic is going to be mostly fluff, but that's why I wrote it - I wanted to see these two boys in love actually enjoy a proper weekend in New York together (plus eventually get a little sneak peak of what is eventually going to happen in the show anyway, which is life would be like with Santana, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine all living together). And just a little side note: if you look carefully in the locker room scene in Guilty Pleasures (the ep set after this fic), someone actually pointed out you can see what look like scratches on the back of Blaine's neck, so of course, I just had to incorporate that into my story! ;-)


	3. Saturday Afternoon

A/N: Update yay! Sorry it's taken a while, but thanks to everyone who has still stuck with this. Be prepared for a whole lot of fluff ahead.

* * *

"Oh my God, this is _so_ much better than I was expecting," Blaine moaned after he had swallowed his bite of hot dog.

"I know right?" Kurt agreed. "Who knew you could get good food from a stall on the side of the road?"

The two of them were currently heading towards Central Park after deciding that they weren't really in the mood for a sit down meal, so Kurt had decided to introduce Blaine to one of New York's staple foods – the hot dog.

"So what have you been doing all morning while I've been at work?" Kurt continued. "You haven't been too bored have you?"

"Don't worry, I wasn't bored at all. I spent all morning in a little coffee shop with Rachel and Santana, catching up."

"Santana?" Kurt asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Did you just happen to bump into her or something?"

"Uh no," Blaine chuckled as Kurt finished off his hot dog. "I guess I'm the first to inform you that you have another roommate again. After Santana heard about Brody moving out she decided that she was going to move back in – she arrived this morning."

Kurt swallowed his last bite. "I should have known when I texted her about the Brody situation that she'd invite herself back in. Not that I mind, she definitely livens up the place. Plus Rachel and I are so alike in some respects that we have a tendency to get on each other's nerves a bit, so it's good to have that extra person as a mediator – or distraction."

"Yes, well I certainly had an interesting conversation with her when she arrived this morning." Blaine turned and showed the scratch marks on the back of his neck, and Kurt quickly covered his mouth to hide a guilty (and a little bit smug) laugh. "Santana spotted these on me when I was getting ready to go for a shower. I think she's starting to make assumptions about our sex life."

"She can assume all she wants, but I'm not telling her anything. That's between you and me."

"Oh, and while I remember, I had to borrow some of your clothes this morning because you must have cleared away mine, otherwise I would have had to walk around the apartment naked and Santana would have ultimately seen a lot more than I would have wanted her to see. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind honey. What's mine is yours. And besides," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand once Blaine finished the last of his hot dog. "I think there's something kind of hot about you wearing my clothes."

Blaine grinned back, as they finally entered Central Park, their hands swinging gently between them as they strolled leisurely through the park. Despite it being a weekend, there weren't a lot of people around (probably due to the chill in the air and the ominous looking clouds that had been slowly rolling in) so it was almost like they had the park to themselves.

"Wow, Central Park is so beautiful," Blaine sighed, his eyes roaming the scenery.

"I know," Kurt agreed. Kurt took a deep breath and looked around as well. "I have to admit, there has been more than one occasion where I've imagined us having our wedding here."

"Really?" Blaine asked, intrigued.

"Mmm hmm. The only thing I can't decide on is the season. I initially thought a winter wedding would be perfect, with fairy lights and soft snow falling – it would be very romantic."

"I do seem to remember on one such occasion where you once suggested we elope in New York on Christmas," Blaine teased.

"Yes, but unfortunately after that blizzard hit New York I am no longer a big fan of getting married in the snow – there are just far too many things can go wrong. And I know that neither of us wants a summer wedding."

"I don't see the fun in getting married when you're all hot and sticky," Blaine said, pulling a face.

"And I get all freckle-y in the summer, and I don't want to look hideous in the wedding photos."

"It is a physical impossibility for you to ever look hideous Kurt," Blaine insisted. "And besides, I love it when you get freckles – I think they're adorable." He playfully stroked a finger down Kurt's nose before lightly tapping it.

Kurt immediately scrunched up his nose but smiled softly at his charming boyfriend anyway, squeezing the hand that was still secured in his. "So, that leaves autumn or spring."

"Hmmm, tough choice," Blaine said. "I bet this place looks really good towards the end of spring, with all the colours and smells from all the flowers. But on the other hand, in the fall all the leaves will be that gorgeous orange colour and there'll be that little bit of chill in your air that makes your cheeks turn that wonderful shade of pink that I absolutely love – kind of like they are now."

Kurt ducked his head, delighted with the praise, as a pleasant warmth spread through his chest at all of the compliments – and what made them all the more meaningful was the fact that he knew Blaine meant every word he was saying.

"Anyway," Kurt said, looking back up at Blaine. "That's something that we have plenty of time to decide. Who knows, by the time we get engaged, we may have changed our minds completely."

"Exactly," Blaine said.

The pair continued to walk hand in hand, unable to tear their eyes away from each other until Blaine frowned, breaking their gaze to look up at the sky.

"Did I just feel rain?"

"I don't know." Kurt looked up at the sky as well, his eyelashes fluttering in response to several large drops of water splashing on his face. "Yes, that definitely felt like rain." Kurt glanced around at their surroundings. "And we just _had_ to be nowhere near any shelter."

"Come on, let's make a break for those trees," Blaine suggested. They began to walk quickly but it soon turned to a run when the few drops turned into a sudden downpour. After a few undignified squeals (which Kurt would deny ever having made) they finally made it to the shelter of a large tree – unfortunately by that time, they were also both soaking wet.

"Argh, we may as well just have stayed out in the rain," Kurt complained, trying in vain to wring out the water from his scarf.

A gleam in Blaine's eyes made Kurt instantly suspicious. "What?"

"Why don't we?" Blaine said with a grin, before stepping back out into the rain, tilting his face up to the downpour.

"Blaine, what are you doing?! You'll catch a cold – and you only just got over one not too long ago!"

Blaine however, proceeded to ignore Kurt's protests and, twirling in a slow circle, he began to sing at the top of his lungs.

_"Raindrops keep fallin' on my head!_

_But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red!"_

Kurt laughed incredulously. "Are you _insane_?"

With an alluring smile, Blaine crooked a finger and gestured for Kurt to join him as he changed the tune.

_"I'm singing in the rain,_

_Just singing in the rain!_

_What a glorious feeling,_

_I'm happy again!"_

Finally deciding that he should embrace the old "if you can't beat 'em, join 'em" motto, Kurt shrugged before skipping out to join his lunatic boyfriend.

_"I feel it's gonna rain like this for days!"_ Kurt sang.

_"So let it rain down and wash everything away!"_

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and spun the both of them around.

_"Why does it always rain on me?_

_Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?"_

"And what exactly did you lie about hmm?" Kurt teased, to which Blaine shrugged cheekily. Searching his memory for more songs, Kurt finally settled on Disney.

_"Drip drip drop little April showers!_

_Beating a tune as you fall all around."_

"But it's still March," Blaine said, pulling Kurt close.

"Oh hush you," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and bringing their lips together.

Although he may have been reluctant to get wet at first, Kurt was glad that they had decided on this little sing-a-long in the rain as they acted out one of Kurt's ultimate romantic fantasies – he had always been fond of that kiss in the rain in 'The Notebook', and now here they were recreating it. Granted, there was no boat ride before-hand (or terrible years long separation) but the passion was just as strong.

Finally pulling away, Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's. "We really should get out of the rain before we catch a cold – or pneumonia."

"Good idea," Blaine agreed with a slight shiver.

Giggling madly, the pair ran through the park, slowing when the rain began to ease before it finally stopped, just as they reached the street.

"Typical," Kurt grumbled, as he tried to hail a cab.

_"I can see clearly now the rain has gone,"_ Blaine crooned in Kurt's ear, pulling Kurt close to his side.

Kurt jumped as Blaine's breath tickled the back of his neck. "Stop it you," he said, playfully swatting Blaine's damp chest as a taxi pulled up beside them. Blaine opened up the door and waited for Kurt to climb in before he followed.

"Sorry about getting your cab wet," Blaine apologized to the driver as he closed the door behind him.

"That's okay," the driver said, turning in his seat to look at the two of them, his eyes scanning their soaking bodies. "I take it you two got caught in the rain?"

"Just a bit," Kurt said, giving him his address and settling next to Blaine. Turning to face his boyfriend, he saw that Blaine was already watching him. A moment passed between them and at the exact same moment they promptly dissolved into a fit of giggles, and did so for the entire length of the drive back to the loft – every time they would start to calm down they would catch each other's eye and burst into a fresh round of laughter.

"What are you two hyenas cackling about?" Santana asked from her position on the couch when they walked through the door, still laughing heartily.

"Nothing really," Kurt said. He turned to Blaine. "Why don't you get a shower started for us and I'll get us some dry clothes."

Wanting to get out of his wet clothes as soon as possible, Kurt rushed into his room and grabbed two sets of clothes. He figured Blaine could just wear some of Kurt's because a) Blaine only had one set of clean clothes left and he needed that for tomorrow and b) like he had said before, there was just something incredibly hot about seeing Blaine in Kurt's clothes.

Hurrying back to the bathroom, he found the shower running, steam slowly filling the room and Blaine bare-chested, struggling in vain to get out of his jeans.

"Need a hand?" Kurt grinned.

"Yes please," Blaine said, pouting.

Indicating Blaine should sit on the floor, Kurt tugged on the ends of Blaine's jeans. The jeans were tight enough as it was, but the wet denim was absolutely glued to his legs. Pulling hard, Kurt finally managed to get them off, falling back on his ass with an "oof!" as he did so.

Laughing, Blaine crawled forward and gave Kurt a quick kiss in thanks before returning the favour in peeling off Kurt's pants.

"Okay, now let's get in the shower – I'm freezing!" Blaine said, teeth chattering.

"Hey, it was your idea to go dancing in the rain."

"It was singing in the rain actually," Blaine pointed out as they both stepped under the spray. Both hissed as their cold skin came in contact with the hot water, the droplets feeling like needles on their numb skin.

Kurt watched, captivated as Blaine tilted his head back under the water, eyes closed as he ran his fingers through his hair, breaking up the gel.

"Can I wash your hair?" Kurt blurted.

Blaine's eyes snapped open in surprise before a delighted smile graced his features. "Sure."

Grabbing his shampoo while Blaine turned around, he poured out a small amount in his palm before lathering it through Blaine's loosening curls. He paused when Blaine let out a low moan, before continuing, rinsing, and then moving onto conditioner.

"My turn," Blaine murmured once he had washed the last of the conditioner out of his hair, and Kurt obediently turned around.

"Wow, that _does_ feel good," Kurt moaned as Blaine's magical fingers massaged his scalp.

"Doesn't it?" Blaine said, dropping a kiss onto Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt couldn't help but let out the occasional moan as Blaine washed his hair. Blaine had just finished washing out the conditioner, his fingers running through Kurt's hair when Kurt turned and cupped Blaine's face and kissed him deeply. Blaine had only just wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist when they were interrupted by a loud knock on the bathroom door.

"You two had better not be doing the nasty in there," Santana's voice came from behind the door. "I'm not paying for the extra water you use just so you can get your freak on!"

The pair took a long look towards the door before meeting each other's eyes.

And for what seemed like the millionth time that day, they burst into giggles.

* * *

It was still raining when Kurt and Blaine emerged from the bathroom (where they may or may not have done more than simply get clean in the shower – though Kurt appeased Santana the second they walked out by saying he'd pay for the extra water use). Kurt then decided to take their wet clothes and take them down along with some other washing down to the small laundry at the bottom of the building (because there was no way in hell he was going to let a downpour ruin his clothes). Despite Kurt's insistence that it was going to be boring, Blaine joined Kurt anyway.

"I like doing all this domestic stuff with you," he told Kurt later, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist from behind after Kurt had finished loading a machine. "And besides, I'm only here for another day, so I want to take advantage of as much Kurt-time as I can."

Kurt placed his hands over Blaine's and leaned back into his chest with a content hum. "Me too. I mean, I'd love to spend this weekend showing you everything that New York has to offer but I know that there's no way we'll be able to see all of it in two days. But it doesn't matter – the Statue of Liberty, Broadway – all of that can wait. Whether it be going for a coffee or doing the laundry, as long as I'm with you I'm happy."

Blaine smiled into Kurt's shoulder and he tightened his arms around Kurt's waist in a loving squeeze. They stood there in content silence for a few moments, the washing machine whirring in the background when something Kurt said reminded Blaine of something.

"Oh, speaking of coffee," Blaine said, loosening his grip and turning Kurt in his arms. "There's something I've forgotten to mention. When Santana, Rachel and I went out for breakfast this morning, we bumped into Adam."

Kurt immediately stiffened in Blaine's arms, his lips tightening into a thin line, so Blaine began running his hands up and down Kurt's back soothingly.

"What did he have to say?"

Blaine shrugged. "Not much. He asked where you were and tried to make small talk but Santana wouldn't have any of it and shut him down. Over all it was rather uncomfortable."

"I'll bet it was. So what did Santana say?"

"She went a bit overboard in telling him how well you were doing, and that you were really happy and then pointed me out as a pretty obvious 'here's the boyfriend who's not you' dig."

"Yeah, that sounds like Santana," Kurt said with a small smile. "And what did you say?"

"Nothing. There was nothing to say – he knew where we all stood and there was no point in making a scene over something that you have already resolved." He watched as Kurt's eyes drifted down to where he was absently tracing a finger over Blaine's chest. "Was that okay? Should I have said something?"

Kurt's eyes snapped up. "No! No, you did the right thing, absolutely."

Blaine cocked his head slightly as he regarded Kurt. "Then what's wrong?"

Kurt sighed. "I don't know. Lots of things. I wish I could have been there when you met him for starters – I know you don't like him."

"Well, I don't really know him…"

"Okay, so you don't like what he did," Kurt clarified. "And even though like you said things have been resolved, and I've said my piece, when I heard you say you saw him, I still felt so… angry. And hurt. I mean, if you had been less of an understanding boyfriend, he could have cost me one of the most important relationships in my life."

"If I had been a less understanding boyfriend Kurt, then I wouldn't deserve you."

Kurt smiled, genuinely this time, his arms tightening around Blaine's waist as he pulled him closer, nuzzling their noses together in an eskimo kiss. "But I think," he continued, "what saddens me the most is that it would have been nice to have another friend here – in particular a gay guy friend. I haven't met many gay guys, and the ones I have met have turned out to be bullies or my boyfriend. Not saying that I regret our friendship before we started dating," Kurt rushed out. "Just that it would have been nice to be friends with someone I wasn't romantically interested in and vice versa and oh my god, this isn't coming out the way I wanted to at _all_."

Blaine chuckled. "It's okay, I think I know what you're saying."

Kurt sighed in relief. "What I meant to say is, I've had guy friends who were straight – Mike, Puck, Artie, Sam, Finn too I guess, but he's my brother so that doesn't really count. And while I didn't really hang out with those guys I still like to think there was a friendship there. But the thing is, I _know_ I'm different to them – not that it's something I'm ashamed of, you know that, but it means that we have practically nothing in common. I can't talk to them about, you know, "guy"things because I don't think they'd want to hear about how Taylor Lautner is my celebrity crush, or go on about how great of a kisser I think you are. I just want to be able to gush with another guy about how gorgeous our boyfriends are and how I could stare at your ass forever when you're wearing a pair of tight jeans."

"Likewise," Blaine replied with a grin.

"Thanks," Kurt grinned back. "The point is, while I love my girl friends, and I always count myself as an honorary girl, I _am_ still a guy, and I _want_ to be able to do that guy stuff with someone, and it would have been nice to have a gay guy friend simply because even if we didn't have similar interests, there would be at least _one_ thing we had in common. And Adam had to go and ruin that by kissing me."

"I'm so sorry honey, although I have to admit, I can completely see why he'd want to kiss you – you are stunning," Blaine complimented, trying to lighten the mood and it worked, with a brilliant smile sweeping across Kurt's face. "But while I admit that I am glad that you don't want anything to do with him anymore, I am sorry that you lost a friend. But trust me, it's only going to be a matter of time before other guys see how wonderful you are and want to be your friend."

"You think so?"

Blaine dropped a kiss on the tip of Kurt's nose. "I know so."

* * *

Songs that were sung in order:

Raindrops Keep Fallin' On My Head by B.J. Thomas

Singin' In The Rain sung by Gene Kelly

Rain by Creed

Why Does It Always Rain On Me by Travis

Little April Showers by Disney

I Can See Clearly Now by Johnny Nash


End file.
